


Excerpt

by bbyong (lanternstar)



Category: Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, LMAO, This fic is definitely canon divergence, Tho its kinda canon compliance as well up to Fighter/TT era, Weekly Idol - Freeform, What is considered canon with these idols, mentions of No.Mercy, mentions of Starship Planet, mentions of Weekly Idol fam, monsta x centric/jooheon centric, these idols needs love and kisses, they work hard to please fans, who are we to take away their happiness (not shading anyone im just being emotional)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanternstar/pseuds/bbyong
Summary: Semuanya dimulai dari suatu janji yang diucapkan hanya sekilas di masa kecil. Ketika orang masih memanggilnya Hojoon.Entah kenapa, janji tersebut membuatnya menjadi fokus. Ia tak pernah memikirkan dirinya menjadi hal lain, ia hanya ingin melakukan sebuah pertunjukkan, performa. Maka ia menari, menyanyi, dan mendalami rap.Bahkan mungkin, gadis itu telah melupakan janji mereka di masa kecil. Yang hanya dilakukan sekilas."Yuk, debut."atau,Kisah dua rookie idol yang tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta.___was called Cross On My Heart.





	Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> Fic ini masih dalam progress. Jadi kalau update-nya sangat lama, mohon dimaklumi.
> 
> Lalu, fic ini sudah berenang di benak saya selama berbulan-bulan. Kalau tidak di-post, sayang.
> 
> Sekian, sekadar kata-kata saya, enjoy~

"Hojoon-oppa akhirnya masuk salah satu agensi?" Tanyanya, penasaran terhadap pemuda yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Sang pemuda yang tengah memegang kertas musik himne yang diberikan pastor itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lesung pipinya membuat kompleksitas wajahnya lebih lembut.

"N.A.P. Mereka _nugu_ , tapi tidak separah beberapa agensi yang pernah ku dengar lainnya."

Dahyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hojoon. Sang pemuda mungkin akan segera debut, satu atau dua tahun lagi. Mengingat umurnya membuat Dahyun sedikit depresi. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ayyy.... Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lesu begitu?" Tanya Hojoon yang ternyata telah mengubah perhatiannya dari kertas musik kepada Dahyun.

"Aku masih butuh beberapa tahun untuk debut. Itupun jika JYP akan mendebutkan grup baru." Ujarnya.

"Berarti kau harus terus bersabar dan berusaha. Kau beruntung bisa lolos audisi JYP."

Mau tak mau Dahyun terdiam mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

_"Jadi kau di JYP sekarang, heh?"_

_"Ah, iya oppa! Apa oppa mulai ikut audisi?"_

_"Ya... Aku juga mencoba JYP."_

_"Bagaimana??!!! Bagaimanaa???!! Keterima??!"_

_"Mereka bilang begini; maaf, kami melihat kami masih belum masuk dalam kategori kriteria kami."_

Sepertinya Hojoon membaca jalan pikirannya. Karena yang dilakukan sang pemuda hanyalah tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya."Ah, kau tak perlu tegang begitu."

Dahyun memanyunkan bibirnya sehingga hidungnya naik dan wajahnya mengerut. Hojoon tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih bersuara dari sebelumnya.

"Kau masih ingat, percakapanku yang ingin karyaku dan talentaku diakui?" Tanya sang pemuda setelah tawanya reda.

Dahyun mengangguk, memutar ingatan percakapan bulan lalu di benaknya.

"Aku juga ingin mengangkat perusahaan entertainment yang kecil. Semuanya memiliki kesempatan untuk berkembang, menjadi besar. Aku tak butuh lagi JYP—tidak bermaksud menyinggung Dahyun—SM, YG."

"Kau terdengar seperti rapper, oppa."

* * *

Dan rapper menjadi peran yang diambil Hojoon, sekarang namanya Jooheon, begitu ia mendengar Starship Entertainment (dimana Sistar dan Boyfriend berada) membuka audisi dan tengah mempersiapkan projek grup. Ia tak yakin gender grupnya, namun ia harus masuk dalam Starship.

Saat itu ia baru lulus SMA dan pengalamannya di NAP cukup banyak. Ia mendapatkan rasa melakukan performa di atas panggung sebagai main backdancer untuk C-real. Namun menari tap... Ia telah melakukan hal tersebut dari kecil. Ia ingin mempelajari hal baru, di lingkungan baru. Maka ia keluar dari NAP, walaupun ia tahu ia hampir didebutkan dalam High4.

Projek grup yang diadakan Starship tidak terealisasikan selama dua tahun, hingga akhirnya seorang trainee veteran Starship, Shinho (Hoseok-hyung), ex-JYP trainee Hyunwoo-hyung, Gunhee (aka #GUN) dan dirinya disatukan dalam sebuah projek mixtape, [NuBoyz](https://onehallyu.com/topic/89625-updated-wperformances-starshipstarshipx-to-debut-new-boy-group-hip-hop-trio-nu-boyz/).

Mereka tampil beberapa kali, mengisi acara untuk Starship X, divisi Starship untuk musisi atau artis yang bergerak di bidang Hip-hop/Pop.

Ia pun mulai bolos sembahyang ke gereja. Ia tidak menyesalinya, toh ia pun sudah jarang melihat beberapa teman dekatnya (termasuk Dahyun)

Nuboyz berjalan selama beberapa bulan. Mereka tampil di beberapa konser Starship. Dan mereka hampir disebut sebagai Sistar versi lelaki. Hampir. Belum sempat projek Nuboyz debut secara official, agensinya mengumumkan [No.Mercy](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=11&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwj5prW85t7UAhUKr48KHdoqDc4QtwIIUzAK&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DaJGLujwoblY&usg=AFQjCNGhB7tg9L3IGKHJKdR77eprscCwEg). Acara survival untuk menentukan member grup baru Starship.

Jooheon takkan mungkin melepaskan kesempatan yang kali ini untuk debut. 

> * * *
> 
>   _"I don't need SM or YG" Lee Jooheon, trainee introduction, Mnet and Starship's No.Mercy Ep. 1_

> * * *

Hari terakhir pengambilan gambar untuk No.Mercy mungkin merupakan hari terbaik dan tersedih untuk Jooheon. Gunhee, yang merupakan partner in crime and rap-nya tidak debut bersamanya. Namun ia berhasil masuk ke dalam grup baru Starship.

* * *

Lucu, bagaimana dunia bekerja. Sebulan sebelum Monsta X, grup dimana Jooheon berada, debut, ia mendengar kabar bahwa JYP mengadakan [acara Survival](http://www.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=20150429001117) untuk menentukan member girlgroup barunya. Dan Dahyun merupakan salah satu trainee yang berkompetisi.

Ia berharap yang terbaik untuk gadis itu.

* * *

Lagu debut Ooh Aah milik Twice, grup dimana Dahyun akhirnya debut setelah acara Sixteen berakhir, lebih menempel di kepalanya dibandingkan dengan lagu comeback grupnya, Rush.

Bayangkan saja. " _Otteohke, ijae, deo halmari eopge, Nal Ooh Aah Ooh Ahh hage mandeureo_ —" dibandingkan " _Naegewa Shinshohkhi!! Bureung, Bureung, Bureung-Bureung, Bureung!!!_ " Walau ia harus berbangga hati, Rush sesungguhnya cukup sukses, walaupun Twice mengalahkan Monsta X dalam kepopuleran...

Ah. Menikmati musik merupakan preferensi individual. Ia tak bisa merasakan iri atau apapun. Hanya saja, itu. Sistem charting kadang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

_**Acara akhir tahun 2015** _

Ia tak ingat festival musik di channel apa dimana ia melakukan tos tangan dengan Dahyun. Tapi video fancam menyebar dengan cepat. Untungnya tak ada yang membesar-besarkan hal tersebut.

Nampaknya Once dan Monbebe merupakan fans yang lebih sensibel dari pada fans pada umumnya.

Pada kesempatan berikutnya mungkin ia harus lebih memerhatikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Kadang tubuhnya lebih cepat dari pada otaknya.


End file.
